Rollins Wedding Drama
by Myfanstory
Summary: Amanda Rollins and Declan Murphy are getting ready to plan their wedding. Amanda's mother returns to New York so that she can reconnect with her oldest daughter but Amanda doesn't know if she wants to have a relationship with her mother. Amanda visits her sister in jail so that she can tell her the big news.
1. Chapter 1

Rollins Wedding Drama

Amanda Rollins and Declan Murphy are getting ready to plan their wedding. Amanda's mother returns to New York so that she can reconnect with her oldest daughter but Amanda doesn't know if she wants to have a relationship with her mother. Amanda visits her sister in jail so that she can tell her the big news.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU; I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I use a computer and a flash drive to write my stories on.**

 **Rollins Wedding Drama**

 **Chapter 1**

Amanda Rollins and Declan Murphy just had their engagement party and now they're starting to plan their wedding. They start looking at wedding magazines to get ideas for the wedding. Amanda's father and his wife Christina help them out by looking through the magazines too.

"I can't believe we're going to start planning the wedding." Amanda says.

"Me too. This is fun." Declan responds.

Tony Rollins and Christina are happy to help Amanda and Declan plan their wedding. Amanda looks through the magazines and she looks at wedding dresses. She wants to have a dress that will be just right for her.

"Amanda, you can pick any dress that you want. It's your wedding." Tony says.

"That's so sweet, Daddy," Amanda says.

Amanda goes and gets the mail. She brings it in and puts it down. As soon as Amanda puts the mail down, she sees a letter. The letter is for her from her mother. Amanda opens and reads the letter and she is speechless.

"I need a minute." Amanda says.

Amanda leaves the family room and she goes into the bedroom. She closes the door as she enters her bedroom. Christina is worried about her. She doesn't know what to think or say. Tony and Declan are getting worried about Amanda.

"Is everything okay with Amanda?" Christina asks.

"She just got a letter from her mom." Declan replies.

"I'll go talk to her." Tony says.

Tony leaves the family room and he goes into Amanda's bedroom. He sees his daughter reading the letter that she received from her mother. Frannie is in the bed next to Amanda.

"Mama asked to meet with me. She's in New York." Amanda says.

"You don't have to see your mother if you don't want to." Tony says.

"I know." Amanda says.

Tony looks at the letter that Amanda received from her mother. He is shocked that his ex-wife wants to reconnect with his daughter. Frannie sits closer to Amanda as she lays in bed. Amanda decides to write back talking about her father.

"If you change your mind, it's okay with us." Tony says.

"Thanks, Daddy." Amanda says.

Amanda lays in bed as she thinks about the letter. Tony leaves the bedroom so that he can help plan his daughter's wedding. Declan comes into the bedroom to comfort Amanda. Frannie is still laying in the bed next to Amanda.

"Hey, are you okay?" Declan asks.

"Yeah. My mom wants to see me but I really don't want to." Amanda says.

Declan lays in the bed with Amanda and she lays her head on his chest. Frannie gets up to leave. Amanda doesn't know if she should see her mother or not. The last time, she saw her mother, she was pregnant with Jesse and she left her because of her sister.

"Before I decide to see my mom, I'll see my sister first." Amanda says.

"Maybe your sister has changed her ways by now." Declan responds.

Amanda hopes that her sister has changed her ways. She decides that she'll see her sister before she sees her mother. Amanda writes to her mother telling her that her father has married another woman, he's living in New York and that he owns a restaurant now. She never receives a letter back from her mother. She is disappointed because she spent all day writing to her mother about her father and didn't get a response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Amanda leaves her apartment and she goes to Rikers to visit her sister. Amanda is nervous about seeing her sister. She doesn't know how her sister will react to her big news. As she drives in her car, she practices telling her sister that she's getting married.

A few minutes later, Amanda arrives at Rikers. She sits in the visitors room as she waits for her sister. Kim Rollins comes into the visitors room and she is happy to see Amanda. She wonders what Amanda has to tell her.

"Amanda, you came. It's nice to see you." Kim says.

"It's nice to see you too, Kim. I have some news." Amanda says.

Kim wonders what Amanda is about to tell her. Amanda takes her right hand off of her left hand so that she can show Kim her ring. Kim asks Amanda what's going on and what's her big news. Amanda shows her sister her ring.

"I'm getting married." Amanda says with a smile.

"Congratulations." Kim says.

"Thank you." Amanda replies.

Amanda has just told her sister that she's getting married. She knows that Kim will be unable to attend her wedding but she promises to make a wedding book for her. Kim tells her sister that she would come to her wedding if she didn't have to be in jail.

"Who's the guy?" Kim asks.

"His name is Declan Murphy and he's a lieutenant. He's the sweetest man that I've ever met and he's the reason why I stopped gambling." Amanda responds.

Kim is happy for her sister but she is sad because she won't be able to attend her wedding. Amanda tells her sister more about Declan. She asks if she'll ever meet him but Amanda doesn't have the answer to that question. Amanda tells Kim that she had a baby a few months ago and that the baby is a girl. She tells her that her daughter's name is Jesse.

"Is he the father of your daughter?" Kim asks.

"Yeah. We hooked up on the night that she was conceived and we didn't start seeing each other until he came back to New York after he stopped sex trafficking. We tried a long distance relationship too after he found out that I was pregnant." Amanda says.

Kim has just learned who the father of her sister's daughter is. Amanda looks at her ring and she smiles as she tells Kim that she's starting to plan her wedding. She takes out the letter that she received from her mother and she shows her sister. Kim looks at the letter and she reads it.

"Mama wants to see you. She came here a few days ago to see me." Kim says.

"Well, I don't want to see her. Not after what she did to me." Amanda replies.

Kim knows that she must convince Amanda to see their mother. She has already forgiven her mother for all of the drinking and the men that she would bring home from the bar. Amanda isn't sure if she can forgive her mother for leaving her, the drinking, her father being thrown out of the house, and the men who she brought home from the bar.

"What can I do to make you change your mind?" Kim asks.

"If you don't tell Mama about my wedding, I'll see her." Amanda responds.

Kim promises Amanda that she won't tell their mother about the wedding. Amanda has decided to see her mother. She decides that after she leaves the prison, she'll go to SVU to tell her squad about what's going on.

"How's Daddy?" Kim asks.

"He's good. He's living in New York and he has a new wife." Amanda asks.

Kim has just learned that her father has married another woman. She doesn't know what to think or say. Amanda tells her sister more about their father and his new wife. Amanda smiles as she tells her sister about them.

"Do you like her?" Kim asks.

"Yeah. I actually met her while visiting Daddy in rehab." Amanda says.

Amanda gets up to leave the visitors room. Kim hopes that her sister will return to see her again. Kim and Amanda say goodbye to each other and Amanda leaves Rikers. She gets in the car and she starts driving. Amanda feels better that she told her sister that she's getting married.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few minutes later, Amanda goes to SVU so that she can see her squad. She enters the squad room and she sees her squad there. Amanda wonders what to think or say as she puts her stuff down at her desk. The SVU team wonder what Amanda has decided about her wedding.

"I saw my sister and I told her that I'm getting married." Amanda says.

"What did she say?" Fin asks.

"She's happy but she won't be able to attend my wedding because she'll be in Rikers." Amanda responds.

The SVU team is glad that Amanda has decided to tell her sister that she's getting married. They wonder if Amanda is going to tell her mother about her engagement. Amanda doesn't really want to see her mother but for Kim, she'll go see her mother just once.

"I changed my mind." Amanda says.

"About seeing your mom?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah. I'll see her just once." Amanda replies.

Amanda has decided to see her mom. She tells her squad that she'll only see her once and that's it. They tell her that if she decides that she wants to stop her visit with her mother, she can just leave but she has to say that she's leaving first.

"Do you want your mom to be a part of your wedding?" Carisi asks.

"I don't know." Amanda replies.

The squad wonders if Amanda wants her mother to be a part of her wedding. Amanda doesn't know if she wants her mother at her wedding. She tells her squad that her mother has put her through hell over the years. She was angry at her mother when she threw her father out of the house.

"You don't have to have your mom be a part of your wedding." Fin says.

"You don't have to have your mom at your wedding." Carisi says.

Amanda knows that she must decide if she wants her mother to be a part of her wedding. She knows that she must also decide if she wants her mother at her wedding. She has a tough decision to make. The squad tells her that it's up to her and that no one can make that decision for her.

"It's your wedding." Olivia says.

"It's my wedding." Amanda responds.

Amanda leaves SVU and she goes home. She enters her apartment and she finds Declan playing with baby Jesse on the couch. She walks up and she sits next to Declan and she lays her head on his chest. He kisses her forehead as she sits on the couch.

"So have you decided if you want to see your mom?" Declan asks.

"I'll see her but only once." Amanda replies.

Declan is glad that Amanda has decided to see her mother. He wonders how Amanda's meeting with her mother will go. Amanda is nervous about seeing her mother for the first time since she was pregnant with Jesse. Declan assures her that everything will be okay.

"Should I tell her about our engagement?" Amanda asks.

"That's up to you." Declan responds.

Amanda isn't sure if she should tell her mother about her engagement. She has already told her sister about her engagement and she's happy for her. Amanda worries that her mother won't be happy about her engagement. Her father and stepmother are happy about their engagement. Tony and Christina come into the family room to talk to Amanda about her mother.

"I have never met your mother but I hope that she treats you with respect." Christina says.

"She has let you down before so if she lets you down again, don't have her at your wedding." Tony says.

Tony and Christina tell Amanda that she doesn't have to have her mother at her wedding. They don't her to feel intense while planning her wedding. Amanda wants to start planning her wedding as soon as possible. Everyone tries to help Amanda keep calm about her visit with her mother.

"I'm going to see my mom tomorrow." Amanda says.

"Okay. Just don't let her put you down." Christina says.

The next day, Declan makes breakfast as Amanda comes into the kitchen with baby Jesse. She goes and gets herself coffee while Declan finishes making breakfast. The breakfast food is being done cooking and Declan takes it to the table. The food is on the table and they eat. Jesse is eating her baby food.

"If you decide to stop your visit with your mom, just say so and leave." Declan says.

"Okay. I will." Amanda says.

After breakfast, Declan cleans up the breakfast dishes and he feeds Frannie. He knows that Amanda will try to work things out with her mother if she chooses to. He tells her that she doesn't have to have a relationship with her mother if she doesn't want to. Amanda walks up to Declan so that she can kiss him goodbye. She kisses Jesse goodbye.

"I'm going to see my mom now." Amanda says.

"Okay. Bye. I love you." Declan says.

"I love you too. Bye" Amanda replies.

Amanda leaves her apartment and she gets in her car. She starts driving and she drives to Starbucks to buy coffee for her and her mother. She leaves Starbucks and she continues driving. Amanda hopes that she can try to work things out with her mother but if she can't, she still has her father and stepmother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Amanda arrives at the park and she parks her car in a parking spot. She sees her mother there. She is sitting at a table with benches. Amanda is wondering why her mother wants to see her. She hopes that she and her mother can repair their relationship. Amanda walks up to her mother and she brings coffee.

"Hey." Beth says.

"Hey. Brought you some coffee." Amanda says.

Amanda gives her mother the coffee. Beth drinks the coffee but she doesn't know what to say. Amanda drinks her coffee and she looks at her ring. She doesn't know how to tell her mother that she's getting married.

"Thanks for the coffee." Beth says.

"You look good, Mama." Amanda says.

Beth wonders what her daughter has to tell her. She hasn't seen Amanda since she left her while she was pregnant with Jesse. She only has a picture of Jesse and she has never met her. Amanda starts to tell her mother about her daughter.

"I had a baby." Amanda says.

"Was it a boy? Was it a girl?" Beth asks.

"It's a girl. Her name is Jesse." Amanda replies.

Amanda has just told her mother that she had a baby a few weeks after she left her. She doesn't mention that her father has helped her out. Beth wonders why Amanda is wearing a ring. Amanda continues to look at her ring.

"Did you get my letter?" Beth asks.

"Actually, that's not what I'm here to talk about." Amanda replies.

Beth is wondering what she and Amanda are going to talk about. She knows that she has to tell her mother her news. Amanda already told her sister the news. She worries that her mother will tell her that she's getting married for the wrong reasons.

"I have some good news." Amanda says.

Beth wonders what Amanda is trying to tell her. She hopes that her daughter has learned the value of family. Both women are trying to figure out what Amanda wants to tell her mother. Amanda shows her mother her ring as she prepares to tell her the news.

"I'm getting married. His name's Declan. Declan Murphy. He's a lieutenant. He's a sweet man and we're having a summer wedding in June." Amanda says with a smile.

Amanda just told her mother her that she's getting married. She's happy about her engagement and she continues to look at her ring. Beth doesn't smile as Amanda tells her about her fiancé.

"Why aren't you excited for me?" Amanda asks.

"It's not right." Beth replies.

Amanda is starting to get angry with her mother as she tells her that her engagement isn't right. Beth wonders why her daughter wants to marry a man who is also a part of the NYPD and who travels to different countries to stop sex trafficking. Amanda says that her fiancé can't be in two places at once.

"You don't even know Declan." Amanda says.

"This isn't about Declan, honey. It's about you." Beth says.

Beth tries to tell her daughter that she shouldn't marry a man that has to be out of the country for months in order to stop sex trafficking. Amanda is infuriated with her mother as she talks. She feels like leaving and going home.

"Sweetie, you had a gambling problem and I don't know how you stopped." Beth says.

"I'm nothing like you." Amanda says.

Beth reminds Amanda that she had a problem when she first started gambling. She tells her mother that she only started gambling because her former coworkers told her that her father killed himself. She wants to stop talking to her mother.

"No, you're right. You're just like your father." Beth says.

"Excuse me? This is ridiculous." Amanda says.

Beth wonders why her daughter is mad. Amanda doesn't want to talk to her mother anymore. She is so mad that she feels like walking out on her mother. She did the same thing to her twice.

"Are you really going to marry this man?" Beth asks.

"Yes. I love him and he loves me. You weren't there for me when I was raped. Daddy was there and he took me to the emergency room twice for a rape kit and for a urinary tract infection. He held my hair as I threw up. He came to get me after I vomited on Patton. You left me and I felt a painful urge to use the bathroom on September 10, 2015 and I thought it was a urinary tract infection. I had a birth complication and I had to have an emergency C-section but I survived and I gave birth to a healthy baby girl. When I was a little girl, you blamed me for Daddy leaving. He said that I wasn't the reason that he left. He said that you were the reason that he left." Amanda says.

Beth has learned that her daughter had problems in the pregnancy after she left. Amanda was lucky to have her squad with her when she needed them. Her father came back to support his daughter. Declan came back to be Jesse's father and to start a relationship with Amanda. She scolds her mother about the past.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Beth says.

"Don't you dare pull that crap on me again. I don't want you to be a part of my wedding. I don't want you at my wedding." Amanda says.

Amanda is furious at her mother and she just wants to go home. She reminds her that she would always bring men home from the bar and that she would let them molest her daughters in front of one another. After their father left, Amanda and Kim told him that the men that their mother bought home would touch them inappropriately. He later had the men arrested and they are now in jail serving time.

"I'm getting married. I'm going to have a real family." Amanda says.

Amanda gets up from the table. She prepares to leave so that she can go home. Beth is still sitting at the tale speechless that her daughter had just scolded her about the past.

"You don't care about me. You just can't stand to see me happy." Amanda says.

"And are you?" Beth asks.

Amanda gets her stuff from the table. She leaves the park and her mother is still sitting at the table. She is angry with her mother for what she just said to her. Amanda gets in her car and she doesn't know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Amanda is sitting in her car and she begins to cry. As she cries, she picks up her cell phone and she calls Declan. She's hoping that he picks up the phone so that she can tell him about what happened between her and her mother. Her phone rings and then Declan picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Declan asks.

"Declan, I'm so infuriated right now." Amanda cries.

Declan is wondering what's going on with his fiancée. He has never heard Amanda cry over the phone before. Amanda is angry with her mother for what she said. She knows that she'll never forgive her for what she did to her.

"Why? What's wrong?" Declan asks.

"My mom and I had our visit. I told her about Jesse and then I told her about the engagement and she didn't smile so I asked her why she wasn't excited for me and she's telling me that our engagement isn't right. I scolded her about everything and she started giving me an attitude. When I said that I was nothing like her, she said that I'm just like my father. I decided that it would be best if she wasn't a part of the wedding and that she wouldn't be at the wedding. I don't want to have a relationship with my mom." Amanda cries.

Amanda cries as she tells Declan that her mother was telling her that she and Declan are only getting married because of Jesse. Declan learns that Amanda's visit with her mother was not pleasant. He tries to comfort her as she cries over the phone.

"It's okay. Just come home and we'll send the rest of the day together." Declan says.

"Okay. I'm going to start the car now." Amanda replies.

Amanda gets off the phone with Declan and she starts driving her car. As Amanda drives, she thinks about what her mother had said to her and she's in tears. Amanda doesn't know if she should tell her father what happened with her mother. She regrets going to see her mother. Amanda wishes that her mother was happy for her about getting married. She picks up the phone and she calls Christina and she picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Christina asks.

"Christina, something happened between me and my mom." Amanda replies.

Amanda is crying on the phone to her stepmother. She wonders what she'll have to tell her father. Christina is doing her best to comfort her stepdaughter.

"What happened?" Christina asks.

"I told her that I was getting married and she asked me if I was really going to marry Declan. I told her yes and that I love him and he loves me. She started arguing with me so I left. What am I going to tell my dad?" Amanda responds.

"I can't believe she did that to you. Your father's going to hear about this." Christina says.

Amanda walks back to her apartment and she walks inside to find Declan sitting on the couch. Jesse is taking a nap in her crib. Frannie walks up to Amanda and she greets her with a kiss. Amanda wipes the tears off of her face. She walks up to Declan and she sits on the couch next to him. She lays her head on his chest.

"How did your visit with your mom go?" Declan asks.

"Not good." Amanda replies.

Declan has just learned that Amanda's visit with her mother was awful. They're surprised that Amanda's mother did something to her again. Amanda holds back tears as she tries to tell Declan about what her mother did to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Declan asks.

"No." Amanda replies.

Amanda and Declan are sitting on the couch together. She feels safe with him. Amanda has her head on Declan's chest. He kisses the top of her head.

"I love you." Declan says.

"I love you too." Amanda says.

Amanda blames herself for her mother's behavior towards her. Declan tells her not to blame herself. Christina and Tony come to Amanda's apartment to pay them a visit. Frannie barks as she hears a knock on the door. Declan tells them that the door is open. Tony and Christina come into the apartment and they find Amanda and Declan on the couch together.

"Did you visit with your mom?" Tony asks.

"I did and it was awful, Daddy." Amanda replies.

Tony sits on the couch next to Amanda while Declan and Christina check on baby Jesse. They leave the room to give them privacy. Tony holds his daughter as she cries in his arms.

"What happened?" Tony asks.

"I told Mama that I was getting married and she asked me if I was really going to marry Declan and I said yes. She started arguing with me so I left." Amanda replies.

Christina and Declan come back into the family room and they bring baby Jesse with them. The four of them sit on the couch and Amanda holds baby Jesse.

"I'm going to be a good mother to my baby girl." Amanda says.

"That's right because your mother wasn't a good mother to you or your sister." Tony says.

Amanda feels happy when she's not around her mother. She hopes that her mother doesn't try to ruin her wedding. Patton tried to ruin her wedding but Amanda didn't let that happen because he's back in Atlanta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Later that night after dinner, Jesse is asleep in her crib and Frannie is sitting in her dog bed. Amanda and Declan are in their night clothes and they're sitting on the couch. Amanda is still disappointed about her visit with her mother. Declan tells her that everything will be okay.

"Don't worry about your mom." Declan says.

"I'm trying not to." Amanda responds.

Amanda feels that her mother shouldn't have done what she did. Her sister is happy for her but she wishes that her mother was happy for her daughter. When Amanda was a little girl, she would always dream about getting married in the future. Her father would always tell her that all of her dreams will come true.

"I love you." Amanda says.

"I love you." Declan responds.

Declan and Amanda get all cozy and they start making out on the couch. Amanda's mother comes into the apartment to find her daughter making out with Declan on the couch. Beth approaches Amanda and Declan who are still making out on the couch.

"Mama, don't you ever knock?" Amanda asks.

"I have a key from the last time that I was here." Beth replies.

Amanda and Declan wonder what's going on. They wonder why Beth is at their apartment. Frannie goes into another room and she walks away. Declan tries to introduce himself to Beth and he takes out his hand so that he can shake Beth's hand.

"Hi, I'm Declan." Declan says.

"I know who you are." Beth replies.

Declan wonders why Beth wouldn't be interested in meeting him. He's about to marry her daughter. Amanda is offended that her mother wouldn't want to meet her fiancé.

"So, this is the man you're going to marry." Beth tells Amanda.

"I love your daughter." Declan tells Beth.

"He's going to take me to Jamaica." Amanda says.

"That's right. I'm going to take care of my girl." Declan says.

Beth is wondering why Amanda would be happy marrying someone who was out of the country to stop sex trafficking when Amanda was pregnant with Jesse. Declan says that he came back after he stopped sex trafficking and he started a relationship with Amanda. He leaves the room to check on Jesse.

"What the hell did you do that for? All right, I didn't ask for your help. I love him." Amanda says, angrily.

"You love him? He's only with you for sex." Beth replies.

"That is not true. He loves me for me." Amanda responds.

"You have complicated relationships with men. You don't know anything about love." Beth says.

"Oh and you do? You never looked at Daddy the way that I look at Declan. You never touched or laughed. You never played. You don't know anything about love." Amanda replies.

Amanda is getting furious with her mother as she argues with her daughter. Beth should at least be happy knowing that her daughter is going to marry a man that she loves and who loves her back. Tension between mother and daughter is rising again.

"You're only marrying him because you two have a baby together." Beth says.

"Oh, my God." Amanda says.

Beth tells Amanda that marrying a man just because they have a baby together isn't good for her. Amanda tells Beth that Declan isn't like the last guy that she dated. Her last boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend. He was her sponsor for gambling addiction. Amanda tells her mother that she thinks that she should leave.

"When can we talk about this?" Beth asks.

"I don't know. I need time to think about it." Amanda replies.

"You have my number if you change your mind." Beth responds.

Beth leaves the apartment and Amanda goes into her bedroom. Baby Jesse is asleep and he goes into the bedroom to check on Amanda. He finds her crying in bed. Declan gets into bed and he holds Amanda in his arms and she lays on his chest.

"She said that we're only getting married because we have a baby together." Amanda cries.

"We're not getting married just because we have a baby together. We're getting married because we love each other." Declan says.

Declan wipes the tears off of Amanda's face and he kisses her cheek. Amanda feels better knowing that she has Declan when she needs him. She has to tell him something. It's about her past when her mother used to bring home different guys from the bar.

"There's something that I need to tell you." Amanda says.

"What?" Declan asks.

Amanda gets ready to tell Declan about her past with the men that her mother would bring home from the bar after drinking. She doesn't know what to say. Declan wonders what Amanda is trying to tell him.

"I was molested from the time I was 11 until I was 15." Amanda says.

"By who?" Declan asks.

"By the men my mom bought home from the bar after drinking. They also molested my sister from the time she was 9 until she was 13. We were molested in front of one another." Amanda replies.

Amanda adds more to the story. Declan comforts her as she cries. He strokes her hair as they talk.

"Did you tell anyone?" Declan asks.

"I told my mom but she said that I was lying. I told my dad and he had them arrested. They're currently in jail for child molestation." Amanda responds.

Declan comforts Amanda since he now knows that something bad happened to her and her sister when they were little girls. Her mother called her a liar but her father believed her and he got the police involved. After the men were convicted, Amanda's father took his daughters out for dinner afterwards.

"They touched you?" Declan asks.

"Yeah." Amanda replies.

"When were you going to tell me, darling?" Declan asks.

"I wanted to but I didn't know how to tell you." Amanda responds.

Amanda and Declan say 'I love you' to one another and they go to sleep. Declan holds Amanda in his arms and she lays her head on his chest as they sleep. They have the baby monitor on in case they hear Jesse cry so that they can check on her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day, Amanda goes to SVU and she sees her squad waiting for her in the squad room. They wonder how Amanda's visit with her mother was. Amanda really doesn't want to talk about her mother.

"How was your visit with your mom?" Fin asks.

"It was awful." Amanda replies.

The gang has just learned that Amanda's visit with her mother wasn't a good visit. They wonder why the visit was awful. They hope that Amanda makes a decision about her mother. She knew that she should also make a decision about her sister too.

"What happened with your visit with your mom?" Carisi asks.

"I told my mom that I was getting married and she didn't smile. I asked her why she wasn't excited for me and then she said that my engagement wasn't right. She started arguing with me and then I left. Later in the day, my mom came to my apartment and she found me and Declan making out on my couch. I asked if she ever knocks and she said that she had a key." Amanda replies.

Amanda adds more to her story. The gang is shocked to learn that Amanda's mother walked in on her making out with Declan on her couch. Amanda is about to get married and her mother wants to ruin her wedding. The gang tells her not to let her mother ruin her wedding.

"What happened next?" Fin asks.

"Declan tried to introduce himself but my mom said that she knows who he is. I was offended by the fact that my mom didn't want to meet Declan. He left the room to check on Jesse and my mom and I had an argument saying that Declan's only with me for sex and that I'm only marrying him because we have a baby together. Declan isn't like Nate; my ex. Nate was only with me for sex. Declan loves me. I had to ask my mom to leave. I went to my bedroom, cried and Declan comforted me." Amanda responds.

Amanda doesn't know if she wants to see or talk to her mother again. The gang tells her that she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to. They feel compassion for Amanda as she talks about her fight with her mother.

"Does your father know?" Olivia asks.

"No. I'll tell him later." Amanda replies.

Amanda picks up the phone and she calls her father. The phone keeps ringing and she hopes that her father picks up. A few seconds later, Tony answers the phone. Amanda is happy that her father has picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Tony asks.

"Hi, Daddy." Amanda says.

Amanda is glad that she gets to talk to her father on the phone. Tony wonders what his daughter is trying to tell him. Amanda prepares to tell her father about her fight with her mother.

"My mom came to my apartment and she found me and Declan making out on my couch. I asked if she ever knocks and she said that she had a key." Amanda says.

Amanda adds more to her story. Tony is shocked to learn that his ex-wife walked in on Amanda making out with Declan on her couch. Amanda is about to get married and her mother wants to ruin her wedding. Tony tells her not to let her mother ruin her wedding.

"What happened next?" Tony asks.

"Declan tried to introduce himself but my mom said that she knows who he is. I was offended by the fact that my mom didn't want to meet Declan. He left the room to check on Jesse and my mom and I had an argument saying that Declan's only with me for sex and that I'm only marrying him because we have a baby together. Declan isn't like Nate; my ex. Nate was only with me for sex. Declan loves me. I had to ask my mom to leave. I went to my bedroom, cried and Declan comforted me." Amanda responds.

Tony tells his daughter that she doesn't have to see her mother anymore if she doesn't want to. Amanda and Tony continue their conversation and then they get off the phone. Amanda is glad that she told her father about her fight with her mother.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Three days later, Amanda goes to visit her mother at a friend's house and she brings Jesse with her. She is still angry with her mother about their fight. She hopes to work things out with her mother so that she can try to have a relationship with her mother. Amanda arrives at the house and knocks on the door. Beth answers the door.

"Amanda." Beth says.

"Mama." Amanda says.

Amanda comes into the house and Beth's friend comes into the room. Beth introduces her daughter and her friend to each other. Amanda shows her mother's friend her engagement ring. Beth's friend leaves the room so that Amanda and her mother could talk.

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore." Beth says.

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind." Amanda replies.

Beth and Amanda sit in the couch so that they can talk. Amanda takes Jesse out of her car seat and she places her on her lap. She introduces her mother to her daughter. Beth says that Jesse looks like Amanda.

"The wedding planning is starting soon." Amanda says.

"Who's going to plan this wedding?" Beth asks.

"I'm getting a wedding planner and Daddy said that he and Christina will help plan the wedding too." Amanda replies.

Beth has just learned that Amanda has asked her father and his wife to plan her wedding. She wonders who Christina is. Amanda mentions that she has decided to hire a wedding planner. Beth also wonders how the entire wedding is going to be paid for.

"Wait a minute. Who's Christina?" Beth asks.

"She's Daddy's wife." Amanda replies.

Amanda tells her mother that her father met someone when he was in rehab and they started seeing each other. Beth is surprised that Amanda's father stopped gambling. Amanda was always a Daddy's girl. Beth shows Amanda wedding dresses that she thinks that would be appropriate for her daughter but Amanda doesn't like the dresses. Amanda tells Beth that her father is going to walk her down the aisle. Beth isn't happy about that.

"Can't you get someone else to walk you down the aisle?" Beth asks.

"I want my father to walk me down the aisle. I'm his little girl." Amanda says.

Beth starts to argue with her daughter about her wedding. Amanda tells her mother that she wants to include Jesse and Frannie in her wedding. Frannie has been her dog for a few years and she feels that her dog should be at her wedding.

"I don't think that your father should be walking you down the aisle." Beth says.

"This is ridiculous. I'm going to leave." Amanda says.

Amanda goes and gets Jesse and she puts her in her car seat. She can't believe that her mother is arguing with her again. She has a feeling that she regrets seeing her mother. Amanda decides that it would be best if she didn't ask her mother to be involved with her wedding and that she shouldn't be invited to her wedding.

"Come on, Jesse. We're going to say goodbye to Grandma." Amanda says.

"Why are you leaving?" Beth asks.

Beth is sad that her daughter decided to leave. She wasn't there for her daughter when she and her sister were molested, or when Amanda was raped and when Amanda gave birth to Jesse. Amanda mentions that her mother left her when she was pregnant.

"Because you keep creating a scene and I'm not going to do this. Mama, it's not about you. It's more about my wedding. I had enough and I'm leaving." Amanda says.

"I'm hurt, Amanda." Beth says.

"After you abandoned me, my dad stepped up. He was there for me when I was molested and raped. I would be happy if my dog and my daughter would be at my wedding." Amanda says.

Amanda grabs her things and she prepares to leave. Beth is still arguing with her daughter. She wonders why she had asked her father to walk her down the aisle.

"I don't like the dresses that you want me to wear." Amanda says.

"You're a spoiled little brat." Beth says.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Amanda asks.

"Your father spoils you and he gives you whatever you want." Beth replies.

Amanda gets offended and she gets Jesse so that she can leave. Amanda tells her mother that she's not a spoiled brat and that it's her wedding and she can choose any dress that she wants. She only plans on getting married once.

"You know, Mama, I thought that I can work things out with you but all you do is try to ruin everything." Amanda says.

" Amanda, please." Beth says.

"Don't bother coming to my wedding or being a part of it. I don't want you anywhere near my daughter." Amanda cries.

Amanda leaves the house and she puts Jesse in the car. After putting Jesse in the car, Amanda gets in the car and she starts driving. She decides that it would be best if she didn't see her mother anymore. She calls her father to talk to him about her fight with her mother. He tells her that he'll talk to her. After getting off the phone, Tony tells Christina about Amanda fight with her mother and they decide that Beth needs to learn the value of a wedding. Amanda feels better telling her father about the fight and then she goes back to her apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day, Tony and Christina are in the bedroom and they talk about Amanda fight with her mother. Christina says that she knows that she's not Amanda's mother but she'll still be a part of the wedding and the wedding planning. She tells Tony that she'll plan Amanda a bridal shower.

"So, are you going to talk to her about Amanda?" Christina asks.

"Yeah. What she did was wrong." Tony replies.

Christina and Tony hope that Beth will see that Amanda is getting married. Tony is angry at Beth for what she did to Amanda. Christina is in shock that Amanda is being victimized by her mother again. They get ready to leave their apartment so that Tony can talk to Beth.

"Don't let her ruin the best day of your daughter's life." Christina says.

"Trust me. I won't." Tony says.

Tony and Christina leave their apartment and they get in the car. Tony is driving and Christina is sitting in the front seat. As Tony drives, he gets nervous about meeting up with his ex-wife. His wife is nervous for him. A few minutes later, Tony drives to a coffee shop and he sees his ex-wife's car parked.

"Oh, my God." Tony says.

Tony finds a parking spot and he parks the car. He looks at Christina nervously. They don't know what to think or say. Christina knows that Tony really doesn't want to talk to Beth after what she did to his daughter.

"I feel like ripping her head off." Christina says.

"Honey, relax." Tony says.

Tony and Christina share a kiss as he gets ready to go inside the coffee shop. Beth is inside waiting for Tony. He hopes that this talk won't turn into a fight. Christina decides to wait in the car while her husband talks to his ex-wife. Tony goes into the coffee shop and he sees Beth sitting down. He sits across from her and they greet each other.

"Beth." Tony says.

"Tony." Beth says.

Beth and Tony are sitting at the table and they start talking about Amanda. Beth wonders where Amanda is.

"Where's Amanda?" Beth asks.

"She didn't want to come." Tony replies.

Beth wonders why Amanda didn't want to come to the coffee shop. Tony tells her that Amanda is still upset about what her mother did to her. Beth regrets everything that she did to her daughter. Tony says that Amanda has made her decision.

"Amanda is happy to be getting married." Tony says.

"First, she gets pregnant, then she has a baby and now she's getting married." Beth says.

Tony is surprised that Beth would say something like that about their daughter. He doesn't know what to think or say. Beth wants to argue with Tony but he doesn't want to argue. Tension is rising badly and Beth and Tony talk about Amanda.

"I can't believe you just said that." Tony says.

"Well, have a nice day." Beth says.

Beth gets up to leave. Tony is still sitting down at the table. They start to argue about their daughter.

"You don't want to talk about your daughter?" Tony asks.

"I want to see my daughter and you're holding her away from me." Beth replies.

"She doesn't want to see you. You're not going to be at her wedding or be a part of her wedding. Amanda has already made her decision." Tony says.

Tony isn't happy with Beth because of what she did to Amanda. Beth sits back down at the table. They talk about Amanda.

"I see that you're wearing a wedding ring." Beth says.

"I married another woman. I met her in rehab and we've been together ever since." Tony says.

Beth is surprised that Tony has a new wife. He said that it was the best decision that he's ever made. Tony is happy in his new marriage. Beth starts talking about Christina to Tony but he doesn't know what to think or say.

"She worked in the rehab that you were staying at in another state." Beth says.

"She moved to New York after we got married." Tony says.

Tony tells Beth about his wife but she doesn't care. He's getting offended and he wants to leave the coffee shop. Beth talks about Christina like she's a person who will date different guys at the same time.

"If you're going to disrespect my wife, I'm leaving." Tony says.

Tony gets up from the table and he leaves the coffee shop. He goes to his car and he drives home with Christina. A few minutes later, Tony and Christina arrive home and Tony tells her that his talk with Beth didn't work out like he had hoped.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A few days later, Declan's niece and nephew are playing outside. The kids are safe and they're having fun. Beth comes by to see Amanda. The kids wonder what Beth is doing here. They are playing with Frannie. Beth comes inside the apartment building and she goes up to her apartment door and she goes inside.

"Hey, Amanda." Beth says.

Amanda is in her bedroom with Declan. Her mother looks all over for Amanda but she can't find her. She doesn't know where to find her daughter.

"Amanda." Beth says.

Beth looks and she sees that Amanda's bedroom door is closed. She wonders if she's sleeping or if she's sick. Beth starts to worry about her daughter. She stands by the bedroom door hoping that there is nothing wrong with her daughter.

"Amanda, I'm here. Come on. Amanda. What's going on? You got Frannie and the kids outside and nobody is watching them. Can someone please open the door?" Beth asks.

Frannie, Declan's niece and nephew come into the apartment to see what's going on. They wonder why Beth is by Amanda and Declan's bedroom door. The walk up to see that the door is closed.

"Your mom's screaming at the bedroom door." Declan says.

Beth continues to wonder what's going on with her daughter. She feels like being left alone with Declan. Jesse is in the bedroom with them.

"Amanda." Beth says.

"Oh, my God." Amanda says.

"Amanda." Beth says.

"Leave me alone." Amanda says.

Amanda doesn't want to talk to her mother. She doesn't want her in her apartment. She doesn't want to be around her. She just wants her to leave her alone.

"Declan or Amanda, would you please open the door?" Beth asks.

Declan gets up and he opens the door. He is carrying Jesse in his arms. He sees Beth and she is not happy that he and Amanda are in the bedroom together. Declan leaves the bedroom.

"What's going on?" Beth asks.

"She doesn't want to talk. I'm sorry." Declan replies.

Declan closes the bedroom door so that Amanda can be alone. He is worried about his fiancée. Beth and Declan walk out of the bedroom door.

"Why is that? Did you tell her not to?" Beth asks.

Declan goes into the family room carrying Jesse. His niece and nephew go there too and they play with Frannie there. Beth and Declan start to argue about Amanda. He isn't happy about that.

"I want to talk to her. Where is she?" Beth asks.

"She doesn't want to talk to you. I'm sorry." Declan responds.

"Why is that? Why is that, Declan?" Beth asks.

Declan still has Jesse in his arms. Beth is trying to argue with Declan in front of the kids and Frannie. The kids are playing with Frannie while Declan and Beth argue about Amanda. Declan doesn't feel like arguing.

"Look, you can leave if you're going to yell at me." Declan says.

"No, I'm not going to leave." Beth says.

"You will leave. You're in my house." Declan says.

The kids see and hear Declan and Beth arguing. Frannie is whimpering as the arguing continues. The kids try to calm Frannie by playing with her a lot more.

"That's ridiculous. You live here and you pay her bills." Beth says.

"You need to stop yelling in front of my kids." Declan says.

Amanda is in her bedroom as she hears her fiancé and her mother fighting. Beth continues to yell in front of the kids. Frannie is hiding as the yelling continues. The kids hear the fighting and they just sit there, not knowing what to do. Declan is carrying Jesse in his arms.

"Don't tell me what to do. Jesse is my granddaughter." Beth says.

"All right, well, you're yelling in front of my kids. This is child abuse." Declan says.

Declan takes out his phone while he's carrying Jesse. Beth continues to yell and argue.

"You're yelling in front of my child." Declan says.

"Your child? You were in another country while my daughter was pregnant with her." Beth says.

"I came back. You left her. I take care of my child everyday. Thank you." Declan says.

Beth continues to argue with Declan in front of the kids. Beth mentions that the kids are his niece and nephew. Declan says that he takes care of them while their parents are on vacation. He tells Beth that she spent the night at the apartment with him and Amanda. The arguing continues and the kids are hearing everything in the family room while Amanda is in her bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Declan and Beth are still arguing and she's continuing to yell in front of the kids. Amanda is still in her bedroom alone. Frannie is being played with by the kids. There is a lot of tension in the apartment and the fighting is getting worse.

"You and my daughter are only getting married because you two have a baby together." Beth says.

"Are you crazy? I love your daughter." Declan says.

Beth keeps arguing with Declan about Amanda. She says that if Declan loves her daughter, he would have stayed in New York after their night together. Declan says that he can't be in two places at the same time. He tells her that he came back after stopping sex trafficking and began a relationship with Amanda.

"You're yelling in my house and I'm calling the police." Declan says.

"You're calling the police on me?" Beth asks.

Declan picks up his phone and he dials the New York police department. The phone is ringing and the number is dialing. Beth is furious that Declan is calling the police. She wonders why he would call the police. An officer answers the phone and he asks what's the emergency.

"This lady is yelling in front of all of my children and she will not leave my house." Declan tells the officer.

Beth gasps as Declan is talking to the officer on the phone. She is shocked that Declan would call the police on her. Declan is more worried about Amanda, Jesse, the kids and Frannie.

"She's trespassing. My fiancée's mother just came into my house without my permission and she will not leave the house and she's screaming." Declan says to the officer.

Declan goes into another bedroom so that he can talk to the officer. He is worried about the safety of Amanda, Frannie, Jesse and the kids. He hopes that Beth will leave his house.

"Now she's making me look like the bad person in front of my own children." Declan tells the officer.

"First of all, those kids are your niece and nephew." Beth says.

Declan tries to close the door as Beth comes up. He is trying to avoid confrontation with her. The kids wonder why Declan is calling the police. A few minutes later, Beth leaves the house and the police arrive. She tells them that she'll leave. Declan tells the cop that she's just leaving. Beth gets in her car and she starts driving. Amanda calls her mother and Beth picks up. She's on speaker phone.

"Amanda, can we talk?" Beth asks.

"No, I don't want to talk to you." Amanda replies.

Beth wonders why Amanda doesn't want to talk to her. Amanda is furious with her mother that she came to her house without permission. She says that she will be telling her father about this.

"You came to my house and starting yelling at my fiancé in front of my daughter." Amanda says.

"I just wanted to work on our relationship." Beth says.

Amanda says that she doesn't want to have a relationship with her mother. Beth is upset that Amanda doesn't want to have a relationship with her. Both women start to argue over the phone. Amanda feels like getting off the phone.

"The police came to my neighborhood and you created a scene in front of the kids in my care. Thank you very much." Amanda says.

"I didn't call the cops. Blame Declan for that. That wasn't me." Beth says.

"Declan and I are getting married because we love each other." Amanda says.

Beth isn't happy that her daughter wants to marry a man who is also a cop. Amanda is happy to be marrying a cop. She doesn't regret not inviting her mother to her wedding. She also doesn't regret asking her mother not to be a part of her wedding.

"I don't think that you should marry this guy." Beth says.

Really? I love him and he loves me." Amanda says.

Beth continues to argue with Amanda over the phone. Amanda tells Beth that she doesn't like the dresses that she picked out for her. She tells her mother that her father is taking her to buy her a wedding dress of her choice.

"Why don't you want me to be a part of your wedding?" Beth asks.

"Because I'm the freaking bride." Amanda replies.

Beth and Amanda get off the phone and Beth continues driving. Beth is upset that she can't be a part of her daughter's wedding. She is upset that she can't attend her daughter's wedding.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next day, Declan wakes up and he has his breakfast and he gets ready for work. He writes a note to Amanda saying that he didn't want to wake her up, that he left for work and that he loves her. He goes into the bedroom and he kisses her on her forehead and then he leaves for work. An hour later, Amanda wakes up and she looks at her phone. She checks her Facebook and she sees a status about her being a bridezilla and she's in shock.

"Crap!" Amanda says in shock.

Amanda gets up from bed and she gets Jesse and they go into the kitchen. She looks at the note that Declan left for her and she smiles. She takes out her phone and she calls Reese Taymor on the phone. She picks up the phone and talks to Amanda.

"Hello?" Reese asks.

"Reese, it's Amanda. My mom posted on Facebook that I'm a bridezilla." Amanda replies.

Reese is in shock that Amanda's mother called her a bridezilla on Facebook. Amanda doesn't know why her mother would say that. Both girls don't know what to think or say.

"Oh, my God. Are you serious?" Reese asks.

"Yeah, I'm serious." Amanda replies.

Amanda wonders how the post can be taken off from Facebook. Reese says that she has a friend that's a computer hacker and she can take the post down. Amanda hopes the post will be take down soon.

"Get it down. I don't post my engagement for a reason. I don't need every freaking body from my past thinking of me as a bridezilla." Amanda says.

"Are the boys from Atlanta SVU going to be invited to the wedding?" Reese asks.

"No. My dad doesn't like them and he also doesn't like Sam or Patton. Doom is invited. He's going to be one of the groomsmen." Amanda responds.

Reese tells Amanda that she'll tell her friend about the Facebook post that was about Amanda and she'll see if she can take the post down. Amanda thanks her and she tells her that she made the right decision to pick her as her bridesmaid. Reese and Amanda get off the phone with each other and she calls her friend. Amanda has her breakfast and she feeds Jesse and then she feeds Frannie. An hour later, Reese calls Amanda back.

"Hello?" Amanda asks.

"Hi, Amanda. Good news. My friend took down the post about you being a bridezilla." Reese says.

Amanda is happy to hear that Reese's friend took down the post about her being a bridezilla. She hopes that nothing negative about her gets posted on Facebook. Reese tells Amanda that she can always change her Facebook settings. Amanda thanks Reese for getting her friend to take the post off of Facebook. They get off the phone and Amanda leaves her apartment after breakfast to see her squad.

Amanda gets in her car and she starts driving to Manhattan SVU. She parks her car and she goes inside the building. When she enters the squad room, she sees Olivia, Fin and Carisi in the squad room.

"What's going on with you and your mom?" Fin asks.

"You guys know about what happened at the park. In her friend's apartment, we had a fight because she suggested dresses that I didn't like so I left. The third time, she came into my apartment and she walked in on me and Declan making out on the couch. He went to check on Jesse and we fought and I had to ask her to leave. She came into my apartment uninvited and she started yelling at Declan in front of the kids that were in my care. I called her while she was driving back and she was arguing with me. There was a post on Facebook about me being a bridezilla and Reese got her friend to take down the post." Amanda replies.

The SVU team is shocked to learn that Amanda didn't have a nice visit with her mom. Amanda tells them that her mother will not be a part of the wedding. She also tells them that she won't be coming to the wedding. Amanda would like to have some of her family at the wedding. Declan's family is coming to the wedding.

"Should my sister be at my wedding?" Amanda asks.

"That's up to you." Olivia replies.

Amanda sits at her desk deciding if her sister should be at her wedding. She also wonders if her sister should be a part of her wedding. Fin walks up to her desk while Amanda is trying to make this decision. She knows that she has to forgive her sister for everything that she has done to her over the years.

"She's my baby sister. I taught her everything that she needs to know. It would be nice if she can attend my wedding." Amanda says.

"Hopefully your sister has changed her ways." Fine says.

Fin hopes that Amanda's sister has changed her ways. Amanda tells him that Kim hasn't done anything bad since she was sent to jail. Find replies that it's good that her sister hasn't done anything bad since she came to jail.

"Are you going to see your sister tomorrow?" Carisi asks.

"Yeah. I'm going to bring my dad with me." Amanda replies.

"Your father's a good man." Chief Dodds says.

"He sure is." Olivia responds.

Amanda had decided that she will see her sister in jail. She tells her squad that her sister's lawyer will be coming too so that he can meet her father. Amanda isn't sure if she wants her sister at her wedding. The squad tells her that they'll still be her friends no matter what she decides to do.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next day, Amanda, Tony, Kim and Lorenzo Desappio have their visiting hours at Rikers. Lorenzo introduces himself to Tony and they shake hands. They sit down at the table so that they can talk about Kim's case. Amanda looks at her ring as Kim's case is being discussed.

"Mr. Rollins, you want your daughter released so that she can attend a family event. Is that correct." Lorenzo asks.

"Yes." Tony replies.

Amanda wants to tell Lorenzo her big news. Kim hopes that she can be a part of her sister's wedding. She also hopes that she can attend her sister's wedding. Lorenzo wonders what the family event is. Amanda shows him her engagement ring as she prepares to tell him her big news.

"I'm getting married." Amanda says.

"Congratulations." Lorenzo replies.

"Thank you." Amanda responds.

Lorenzo has just learned that the family event is going to be a wedding. The event is Amanda's wedding and she wants a June wedding with her squad, family and friends. Tony hopes that his daughters could be together on the day of the wedding. Lorenzo tells Tony that he can get Kim out of jail for Amanda's wedding and Tony thanks him.

"I have a very close relationship with my daughters. They have to be together on the day of the wedding." Tony says.

"Don't worry, Mr. Rollins. I'll get Kim out of jail just for you." Lorenzo replies.

Tony thanks Lorenzo for helping his daughter and they get ready to leave the prison. He hopes that Kim will be able to attend her sister's wedding. Amanda and Kim have been through a lot over the years.

"Mr. Rollins, if it's okay with you, when Kim gets released, I'm going to ask her to marry me." Lorenzo says.

"You have my blessing and take care of my daughter." Tony says.

Lorenzo and Kim go see the warden of the prison before Kim goes back to her jail cell. Amanda and Tony leave the prison and they get ready to go to Manhattan SVU.

"Do you think they'll let Kim out of jail, Daddy?" Amanda asks.

"I'm sure they will, honey. Don't you worry." Tony replies.

Lorenzo and Kim meet up with the warden of the prison so that Kim can get a release for her sister's wedding. The three of them sit down and they start talking about Kim's case. Lorenzo tells the warden that there will be a family event in the month of June and he thinks that Kim should be there.

"Ms. Rollins, you've done good since you been here. Why do you want to be released right away?" the warden asks.

"My sister's getting married." Kim replies.

The warden of the prison has just learned that Kim's sister is getting married. Kim hopes that the warden gives her a release from jail so that she can attend her sister's wedding. The warden tells Kim that he'll give her a release from jail and he'll drop the charges against her. Lorenzo and Kim thank the warden and she goes back to her jail cell while Lorenzo goes back to his office. Meanwhile, Amanda is at SVU with her squad and she tells them her decision.

"I decided to have my sister at my wedding. She has changed her ways." Amanda says.

"At least your sister has changed her ways. Good for her." Fine says.

Declan comes into the squad room and Amanda tells him her good news. Amanda tells her fiancé that she has decided to have her sister at her wedding. Declan tells her that he's glad that her sister has changed her ways. Suddenly, the phone rings and Amanda answers it.

"Rollins." Amanda says.

"Amanda, it's Kim. I'm coming home next week." Kim says.

Amanda has just learned that Kim will be getting released from jail so that they can be together on the day of the wedding. Amanda feels guilty that her sister won't be able to see her sister go shopping for her wedding dress so she decides that she'll sent her a picture of her wedding dress that she'll choose. Amanda and Kim hang up the phone and they say goodbye.

"My sister's coming home next week." Amanda says.

"Since your sister is coming home next week, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Olivia asks.

"I want to go shopping for my wedding dress." Amanda replies.

The whole gang leave SVU and they go to Tony's house and his wife cooks dinner for everyone. Tony tells Christina that his other daughter is coming home to attend Amanda's wedding. It is 6:30 PM and the gang is sitting at the table eating dinner. Amanda is glad that she doesn't have to deal with anymore drama with her mother. She hopes that her wedding day is the best day of her life.


End file.
